Zero the Invisible Vampire
by psychedpolkadot
Summary: After a night watching horror movies, Zero is attacked in an alley. Now a vampire, she faces some serious problems. How will she deal with her guardian, Calix? How will she keep her identity a secret? Most of all,how will she protect herself from Macbeth?
1. 1: Fledgling

**Zero the Invisible Vampire**

**Chapter 1: Fledgling**

Girls shouldn't walk around in dark alleys late at night, especially girls who are on their own. Everyone knows that. Zero did, but she simply_ had_ to go to that horror movie marathon. She had no choice in the matter. A horror movie was a horror movie, and if it was _Paranormal Activity_ 1 and 2 plus _Paranormal Entity_ as well and you also got in free, well that simply closed the deal. The movies hadn't been half bad- but the demons bored her by the third film. They were all the same- kill, kill, kill. Rather like Burt. It made her giggle to herself to think of that, and she was so caught up in her private little joke that she didn't notice a dark figure lurking in the shadows, scarlet eyes fixed on her. The creature was captivated by the smell of her blood, wondering whether the rumour was true and that young girl's blood really _was_ the sweetest and most succulent of all. And here was one now, giggling to herself like a moron. His fangs sharpened, fully extended, ready to pounce on his prey, an unsuspecting horror moviegoer and not a bad looking one at that. But no matter, food was food, and he had just come across the vampire standard for caviar. He couldn't believe his luck. But dawdling was not satisfying his thirst, so he pounced. A scream, rather deep for a girl, pierced the night. As victim turned to predator, ice blue conflicting blood red, he drank. They were right. This was the best blood he'd ever tasted. But then, his victim's lifeless eyes were staring at him, and then closing, reminding him how young this person was. Oh, the shame. He'd felt sorry for his dinner. But nevertheless, he left some blood, tainted with vampire venom. At least she would have some kind of life, even if it was spent indoors during the day, and she was reduced to roaming around at night. She would still be able to see her movies, anyhow. Being undead wouldn't affect her appearance too much as she already had a ghostly pallor, that he had noticed when she was giggling. Unfortunately, dawn was approaching, and no self respecting vampire left a fledgling in an alley, where the sun would burn her to a crisp. He looked in her backpack. Her wallet laid at the top, with a pack of bubblegum, a manga comic and a bottle with BIG WET CHICKEN REPELLENT written on it? What the heck? What was a big wet chicken anyway? Ah, he was off on another tangent. He pulled out the wallet, a picture of four people, the girl being one of them, the other three being a possibly African girl, a blonde boy and a small redheaded boy with glasses. Aside from that, a five dollar note, random coins, a bottle cap and a small card were in it. The small card had everything he needed to know on it. The girl was a student at a school called Pinkerton. The name rang a bell somewhere. The experimental school in the middle of the park, everyone knew of it. The card also had a name scrawled on it. Zero. Odd name for a girl. But parents these days, who knew what they were thinking. He sighed, lifted himself up and put all her things away. He lifted the bag and slung it onto his shoulders, then picked Zero up and held her up bridal style. A pair of wings spread from his back, and he flew over the city, swooping into the park, landing in a deserted playground. A dormitory number had been provided by the card. He walked up empty hallways, opening the door to a room. A poster of a dragon hung on the wall near a bed, where he placed her body. He dumped the bag next to it.

Then he realized that this was a school, and that Zero's new blood lust would probably cause an incident. Instructions were needed.

_Zero,_

_I regret to inform you that you are no longer a member of the living community, but a vampire. As a school student however, you need to adhere to a few simple rules if you want to continue on where you are with as little complication as possible._

_Firstly, do not go outside without a full body coating of SPF 30+ sunscreen and an umbrella, otherwise you are toast. No pun intended._

_Secondly, stay away from mirrors, as you no longer have a reflection. Mortals have a tendency to panic when someone does not show up in a mirror._

_Thirdly, DO NOT drink from your fellow students. This will cause suspicion._

_And finally, keep your mouth closed when your fangs are extended, as this is a telltale sign of a vampire. But seeing as you watch horror movies, you probably already know that._

_Take care._

Well, that's the first chapter done. Tell me what you think and also, this story was inspired by GothicClawra's vampire Zero drawings. If you liked this story, check those out. They're awesome. The rest of INK are in the next chapter too, by the way. VAMPIRE ZERO FTW!

P.S. I know nothing about vampires, so for all you hardcore vampire experts, I'm sorry if there are any wrong details.


	2. 2: Well, This Sucks

**Zero the Invisible Vampire**

**Chapter 2: Well, this Sucks**

The blinds were lowered, the letter written. Everything was how it should be, so he left.

*The Next Morning, Zero's POV*

Ugh. What is it with horror movies and me feeling crappy the morning after? My whole body feels heavier than lead. My neck hurts. I'm going to the bathroom to see what's wrong. Owww, My skin prickles in the sunlight. I hiss and snatch my ankle back into my room. Something sharp pokes my lip. What's that piece of paper on my bag? What the heck is wrong with me today?

Is this Newton's idea of a joke? Leaving an anonymous letter on my bag telling me I'm a vampire? Someone's knocking on my door. It's Vin. He says I've slept in and class is starting soon. I can't go. The sunlight makes my skin sting. I might have to use sunscreen after all. I rummage around my closet, looking for the little roll on bottle. My hand lands on an umbrella. I toss it toward the door. Ah, here it is. I spread the stuff over my face, legs and arms and then my neck. Ouch. There are two tiny holes on my throat like- Oh My God. This can't be happening. Like a vampire bite. Vin's opening the door. I grab the umbrella and try to shield myself.

"Zero, why are you holding an umbrella? It's sunny. Hey! You don't need that much sunscreen!"

Oh My Freaking God. He smells good. Like miso soup only a trillion times better. I can hear his heart pumping steadily. He's walking towards me. Vin, keep away from me. Run like hell. Save yourself from becoming my breakfast.

*Normal POV*

"Run!" Zero cried her voice husky and terrified.

"Zero, what's wrong? Are you sick or something? Hey! Quit slapping me! No, really I mean it!" Vin asked, ignoring her warning and trying to put his hand on her forehead. Zero slapped it away.

"Vin, honestly just get out of here. I-" Zero was cut off, as a tall dark figure swooped in her window.

"I believe, boy, you were asked to leave. My suggestion is that you do, unless you want today to be your last."

"Who do you think you are, just swooping in here like you own the place? You can't kill me, Zero won't let you. I hope you like hanging from coat racks, because that-"

"Vin, you're not helping me by bragging. Besides, I can do a lot worse than hang you from the coat rack by the undies now. GET OUT!" Zero said with a croaky screech.

Vin nodded, a stunned look on his face. He walked mechanically out the door.

"Who the heck are you?" Zero asked, recoiling herself from the umbrella, and returning to her sunscreen.

"My, are young people impertinent these days. But zat's not important right now. My name is Calix Sasha Morte III, and I was zee one who made you a vampire."

Calix clasped his hands and looked curiously at Zero, waiting for a reaction.

"There are two other people with that name? You're kidding right?" Zero asked, before collapsing in laughter, her fangs on show for anyone who cared to look.

"You should talk, ZERO." Calix sneered. This girl didn't look like she was going to be a law abiding citizen of the undead, but more like a rule breaking pest. He'd had to bite a rebel, and subsequently become responsible for anything she did.

You see, if a vampire transforms a person who is under 18 years of age, the vampire is forced to become the person's guardian, whether they like it or not, by Vampire Law.

So now, Calix had gained a surrogate daughter. Go him.

"I guess you didn't choose to be named after a Bratz doll. But I didn't choose to be called a name that literally means nothing."

"Sasha. I hate zee name. Little girls would run up to me at school and ask why my middle name was zee same as their dolls. By the way, who's your boyfriend?" Calix scowled at the memory, then smirked at Zero's reply to the 'boyfriend' statement.

"You call him my boyfriend again and you'll be hanging from the coat rack by your wings, buster."

Zero gritted her teeth, fists clenched. A mortal sign of anger.

"You won't be doing anyzing much to me, because as long as you're a fledgling, you are basically a child and have to do as I say." Calix said firmly, producing a booklet.

"Chapter Eight, zection Four as I recall." He said, passing the booklet open onto a page with the heading 'Fledgling Rights and Regulations'.

"Fledgling Vampires, the name given to all vampires under eighteen years of age, are required to learn all necessary skills, rules, and behaviours from their Guardians, i.e. the vampire who transformed them. In return, Fledglings are required to comply with any reasonable requests from their Guardian."

"Ugh. So basically, you teach me to be a vampire, and I have to be your slave for eternity. Great." Zero grumbled. It was obvious who was on the good end of the deal.

"However, once the birthday of which a Fledgling was to turn 18 occurs, they are no longer a Fledgling and are considered 'adult 'vampires."

"Vew. I thought I was truly stuck with you vor a moment zere." Calix replied. He had forgotten that part. Watching mortal soap operas had mixed up his head.

Zero merely rolled her eyes and sighed with relief at the fact she would not have to spend the rest of her now endless life doing menial tasks for this nuthead.

For the second time that morning, Zero's door was knocked on. This time it was Trixie and Newton.

"Zero, are you still in there? It's OK if you are sick, we'll just tell Mr. Soper. But you had better not be faking again."

Trixie admonished through the door.

"Zero, please come out. What did we do wrong?" Newton asked, frightened.

"Zero, if you don't come out right now, I will go and tell Burt you love him and want to marry him and have his babies." Vin threatened.

"All right, all right, I'm coming. Just let me finish putting this sunscreen on. And Burt's gay." Zero sighed, slathering on the last of it, grabbing her umbrella. Her morning training session would have to wait.


	3. 3: Batman and Llamas

Zero the Invisible Vampire

Chapter 3: Batman and Llamas

"Alright you little morons, it's time for maths. Daryl, hand out the textbooks, while I mark the roll."Miss Macbeth ordered, dropping a pile of thick, dusty textbooks on Daryl's desk, and then picking up a pen and the roll.

"Van, Burt, Fred, Hector," Macbeth called.

The four students replied in the same order she'd called them out.

"Like, I'm totally here."

"I'm here Miss."

"I'm here too, Miss Macbeth."

"Present, Miss."

"Good. Now, Daryl, Kathie, and Bertha."

"I'm here, Miss Macbeth." Daryl grunted from under a pile of heavy books.

"Here!" The girls trilled.

Macbeth called out the rest of the students, and just as she reached the end of the roll, four students stumbled into the classroom.

"Zero, Trixie, Vin, Newton! You're late. You'll have to provide me with a decent explanation!" Macbeth ordered.

"The bell rang before we got here, Miss." Zero replied tiredly, bracing herself for the avalanche of punishment that was bound to come to them.

"The bell rang before we got here, huh? WELL THAT'S TOO BAD, BECAUSE ALL FOUR OF YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS, AND WILL BE WRITING ' I MUST NOT BE LATE FOR MISS MACBETH'S CLASS' 7477589 TIMES! And, if I hear a peep out of any of you, your punishment is doubled!" Macbeth bellowed.

The four members of I.N.K trudged defeated to their desks, heads lowered. This was not a good start to the week. 50 impossible sums later, the bell finally rang for recess.

"Miss Macbeth, before I start my lines, can I have a drink? I'm thirsty." Zero asked, already knowing the answer was a big fat NO.

"No, you may not. You should have gotten up earlier, and then you would have had a drink, and you would not have been late for class." Macbeth sneered.

"Ma'am, that's not-" Vin began.

"I don't care if it's not fair; you've been around long enough to know that LIFE ISN'T FAIR. And if you don't all shut up and get on with your lines, I'll tell Mr. Soper that you've been talking back to a teacher." Miss Macbeth snapped.

Vin, Newton and Trixie scowled and started writing. Zero did too, whilst humming ' The Llama Song' with a lisp, due to her fangs. It wouldn't hurt to rile her up a bit more, would it?

She was wrong, as Sadie Macbeth's face was visibly reddening faster by the second.

"That's IT! You win, Teen Terror, get out of here before I amputate your tongue! You three too, SCRAM!" Macbeth shouted, up to her ears with 'The Llama Song'. It had recently gone viral at Pinkerton, and it had never left her alone since. Everywhere, it seemed, someone was singing, "Here's a llama, there's a llama and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama…" It drove her mad.

Trixie, Newton and Vin gratefully packed up their things and left the dank, depressing classroom for the sunny playground. Zero lingered to pick up her umbrella and touch up her sunscreen.

"Hurry up and get out, you little pest." Macbeth muttered, picking up Vagner's fish tank and heading for the door.

"Zero, come on, recess is nearly over!" Vin called.

Zero walked cautiously out into the playground, opening her umbrella.

"Hey, Zero, are you expecting rain? What's with the umbrella?" Newton asked, baffled.

"I uh, you know, my skin uh, burns easily." Zero stuttered. That Calix guy would have to give her a few excuses for questions like this.

"Oh, does it really?" Trixie asked, cynical.

"Yeah. It does. I'm going to get that drink." Zero replied, desperate for a bit of blood. The class with Macbeth had been awful, like a sushi buffet only she was forbidden to eat anything. Her thirst was begging her to just drink from anybody, regardless of rules and reputation.

"I'll go with you." Vin said.

"Err, Vin, you don't have to, I can manage." Zero discouraged, trying not to bite him. Of the three, he smelt best, due to the fact vampires were generally more attracted to those of the opposite sex.

"I'm thirsty too." Vin pressed on, determined to have his way. Something odd had happened to his friend- and he was going to find out what.

"No, Vin. I'm going by myself." Zero stormed off towards the cafeteria, glancing back to make sure she wasn't being followed by anyone.

"I'm worried about her." Trixie murmured.

"This guy flew in her window this morning. He had wings! I think he's done something for Zero to go all funny." Vin remembered suddenly.

"A guy with WINGS flew into Zero's room? Are you on something, Vin?" Newton asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm on TO something. I'll bet you any money that that guy did something to her. And when I have proof, I'll kick his Goth butt back to Transylvania." Vin snarled evilly, which was rather unusual for him.

"You may have a point there, Vin. But you can't even kick Little Fred's butt across the playground, let alone a stranger to Transylvania. Anyway, Operation Batman begins at 8pm tonight. Vin, you'll distract Zero so Newton and I can search her room for any information on this man's identity. If we've found anything, we'll let you know. So there's no need to make such a sad face at me." Trixie ordered, making sure she didn't miss any details.

"How should I distract her?" Vin asked.

"We'll need a fair amount of time, so watch a movie with her, look at the stars, et cetera. After that, just use your imagination." Trixie answered, setting the time on her pen.

"Uh, Trixie, you know what happened the last time we poked around in Zero's room. We ended up booby-trapped and kung-fu kicked out the door." Newton pointed out, shuddering. He and Vin had activated a booby-trap on Zero's diary and it had not been pretty.

"And she said, 'don't let me catch you snooping through my stuff again'." Vin remembered.

"Well, we won't have to worry about that because Zero will be distracted and we know where all the booby- traps are. Newton can disable them if necessary." Trixie replied. Honestly, what were the boys so scared of? This was for Zero's own good. She couldn't hang them on a coat rack because they cared about her, could she? It wouldn't be fair. But then again, Macbeth was actually right about something. Life wasn't always fair.


	4. 4: Hot Chicks and Flamethrowers

Zero the Invisible Vampire

Chapter 4: Hot Chicks with Flamethrowers

Whew, she'd made it. Vin hadn't followed her, the cafeteria was empty, and she could at last put her thirst and mind to rest. For now.

"Pssst. Calix, Calix!" Zero whispered. Vampires were supposed to have supersonic hearing, weren't they?

He climbed through the window this time, due to the people around.

"You called?" He prompted. He'd been in the middle of watching _Gilmore Girls_, and he was now missing the part where Lorelai broke up with Christopher. Darn teenagers.

"I'm going crazy and I want to bite people! Help me!" Zero pleaded, her desperation causing her to beg for blood as a normal person would beg for food. Surely, as her guardian, he'd have been expecting her to ask.

"I'm vay ahead of you." He tossed a pack of O negative towards her. Shocking herself, she tore it open and devoured it in less than a minute.

"Keep zis hidden. Eet's enough for about a week. Every blood type zere is." Calix produced a suitcase which smelled like a whole buffet of everything, but a tiny bit stale. But a tiny bit was only a tiny bit.

"Er, thanks." Zero faltered, still a bit jittery about the fact she had just gulped down a pack of blood, and thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Vipe your face, zere is blood all around your mouth." Calix nagged, laughing inwardly at the look on Zero's face. Zero looked like a small child who had enjoyed their ice cream sundae a little too much. Ah, sundaes. He hadn't eaten one for decades. He could eat one if he wanted, but it would provide no nourishment at all.

Sometimes, life as a vampire really sucked. Excuse the pun. The supernatural strength, looks and speed were pretty cool, but then there was the dependency on blood. The fact that sometimes you had to kill someone in order to survive still bothered him, 475 years after he'd first become a vampire. He was lucky that regular humans needed blood transfusions for various ailments, and so blood was collected for this purpose- and for vampires to steal. Thieving wasn't as bad as murder, was it?

Zero licked up as much as she could before she yanked a tissue from the pack in her pocket, wiping the excess blood away.

The bell rang then, signalling that Zero had to leave - at least this was for Mr. Soper's class, and not Macbeth's. Due to the fact that she had already drunk her fill, this class would probably be more bearable.

Nodding to him, Zero hurried across the playground to her dorm, in which she deposited the suitcase full of blood, then racing outside Mr. Soper's classroom. She then realized that a bit of sunscreen had dried up and was no longer protecting her skin. Looking around surreptitiously that nobody was watching, she reapplied it.

"Alright kids, let's go inside." Mr. Soper appeared at the doorway, stepping aside to let everyone in. Everybody charged inside, leaving Zero to flop unceremoniously into her seat. The mood in here was less foreboding because luckily Mr. Soper didn't like handing out detentions as much as Macbeth did. Zero wondered what on earth could possibly make someone such a cruel person that they would constantly try to enslave humanity, children in particular when Mr. Soper began speaking.

"Today, I'm going to give you an assignment, but don't worry, it's one I think you might enjoy."

"What is it?" Vin asked. An assignment they'd enjoy? This he'd have to see.

"It's a writing task. You are going to compare yourself now to a younger version of yourself, not just in appearance and maturity, but in personality too. It could be you as a baby or you from last year. Just make sure there are some differences to point out."

Zero groaned inwardly. She hated the thought of revealing herself as a vampire to her classmates, let alone Mr. Soper. It would be utterly humiliating, kind of creepy and ruin her already sketchy reputation. As things still hadn't quite cleared up from when she had repeatedly gotten into fights with Burt and his little gang last year plus multiple other incidents, she hadn't exactly been Miss Popular lately. Or any time before that. Pinkerton's resident diva was and had always been Van, and Zero wasn't all that interested in being popular, so she let Van play the role of Queen Bee- so long as Van stayed out of her way and didn't flirt with Vin- but she wasn't interested in being branded a freak either, at least a bigger one than she already was. She sighed. Calix hadn't said being a vampire was going to be easy.

***After School* **

Hey, wait up!" Vin called, trying to catch up to the quickly retreating figure of Zero. She slowed reluctantly, as she was thirsty for blood again. It seemed that a plastic pack of blood was a replacement for a meal. Of course, to cover up, she'd eaten the sushi the Cook-o-matic had dealt her, but her stomach felt no fuller than before and it was a little bland in comparison to the pack of blood she'd sneaked afterward. Furthermore, she hadn't needed to use the bathroom all day. She fervently hoped nobody had noticed.

"So, um, are you doing anything later on?" Vin questioned, trying to put on a casual front, as if this was a completely unplanned gesture and he was not merely distracting her while Trixie and Newton snooped around in her dorm.

"Well, I have Mr. Soper's assignment, that math trash Macbeth gave us, and then three manga comics to read. Why?"

Zero replied, leaving out the little 'snack' she planned in between.

"You seem, you know, kind of busy for someone who doesn't really have a social life." Vin stammered, unsure of how to put his words so that he wouldn't end up hanging from the coat rack beaten to a pulp.

"Vin, there's more to life than the next party. There are things you can do that don't involve other people, you know." Zero said tiredly.

"Yeah, of course there is, but don't you get lonely after a while?" Vin asked with concern.

"How could I be lonely with you and Trix and Newton hanging around all the time?" Zero countered, wondering where Vin was getting all this sudden sympathy from. She didn't need people to feel sorry for her because she ran away from her parents as that had been of her own decision, not her parents'. Nor did she need their charity for any other reasons. Her problems were just that, her problems and her friends didn't have to burden themselves with them. It wasn't as if they all didn't have enough to worry about, with the constant threats from Macbeth, ("I'll get you someday, I.N.K!") To their own more personal struggles, each as different as the person who owned it. For Vin, there was the eternal question of who his parents were, and what happened to them. Trixie yearned for a quiet, simple, orderly lifestyle, something she would never be able to have due to the fact her parents were musicians and spent almost all of their time on tour. Then there was Newton whose father got so excited about numbers and the world around him that he forgot about the very existence of his son. Her friends' problems were completely out of their control, but hers were unique in the way that they had an obvious solution. At least the running away was an easy fix. She could simply go home and everything would be just peachy. There might be a bit of attempted violence, some 'Oh where were you, don't scare us like that honey' but with her martial arts skills and sharp fangs versus her father's lopsided punches and yellowed, gapped teeth, her dad was screwed. And that's just putting it lightly. Things were definitely peachier, and a LOT calmer, here at Pinkerton.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for I.N.K you wouldn't have any reason to hang with us. But you'd better not go all Jackie Chan on us and be in movies, otherwise we won't see very much of you, cause you'll be too busy rescuing hot chicks from Russian terrorists with flamethrowers to hang out with us." Vin answered, with a tinge of envy. HE wanted to rescue the hot chicks, not Zero. She wouldn't… appreciate it as much.

"More like rescuing Russian terrorists from hot chicks with flamethrowers, Vin." Zero replied, chuckling. Vin laughed too. He could just see her in ten years or so, rescuing a gibbering terrorist from a crazed woman in front of a camera. Suddenly though, he felt a sharp punch in his stomach.

"What's so funny, loser?" Burt's dull blue eyes glared into his.

"N-nothing, just Zero uh, told a joke." He stuttered, looking up as he clutched his torso.

Burt rounded onto Zero instead.

"You telling jokes about me now, huh, Vampire Face? Let's see if you jump to his rescue like you always do."

Burt then kicked Vin in the back, forcing him to fall forward onto his face. When he lifted his face from the gravel, a graze had appeared on his nose. Vin was clearly trying to hold away tears. Burt smirked.

This was the last straw for Zero, as she ran at Burt from behind, who was still admiring his handiwork.

Seconds later, he was on the ground, neck held down by one of Zero's feet. Her other foot was repeatedly alternating impact between stomach and groin. It was Burt's turn to keep from crying.

"Zero, stop it, you'll hurt him!" Van pulled her off Burt and helped him up, giving Zero a dirty look as she went all motherly on Burt, asking if he was all right and did he need to go to the Nurse's office.

Vin pulled himself fully off the ground, and walked around the lovey-dovey Van and Burt, who seemed to have completely recovered from his beating now that his girlfriend was going all mushy on him.

"Ouch. My nose hurts. I think it's bleeding." Vin complained.

Zero's eyes widened and she licked her lips, and then shook her head, trying to keep sane.

"You've grazed it. A band-aid should fix it though." Zero answered, taking him down to the infirmary.

Inside, she searched the drawers until she found paper towels and the band-aid. Wetting it under the tap with warm water, she passed it to Vin, who cleaned the scrape.

"Do you want Barbie, the Wiggles or the plain ones?" Zero teased.

"The plain ones. I'm too handsome for the Wiggles and I wouldn't be caught dead with a Barbie band-aid on my nose." Vin replied.

"You sure? Barbie is supposedly a hot chick, minus the flamethrower, of course."

"Please don't mention hot chicks and flamethrowers. I just got beat up over that." Vin moaned.

"Doesn't the fact I beat Burt up back make you feel just a teensy bit better?" Zero queried.

"I guess. I've never really said thanks for that, have I?" Vin mumbled.

"Er, no. Not that you have to. It's my pleasure. Seriously, it is." Zero reassured him shyly.

"Huh. Well thanks anyway, I guess. Did I tell you how fast you are at running?" Vin said casually .

"How fast?" Zero questioned with interest.

"Lightning fast. You look like it too. Very striking."

"What kind of a pick-up line is that supposed to be?" Zero asked with scorn.

"It's not supposed to be one. Let's get pizza and do that math homework tonight." Vin suggested.

"Not supposed to be a pick-up line and you just asked if I wanted to get pizza with you. Whatever." Zero submitted.

The two of them left the infirmary.


	5. 5: Found Out

Zero the Invisible Vampire

Chapter 5: Found Out

The playground had emptied somewhat, now that the excitement of the Zero vs. Burt brawl was done and dusted.

Everybody was either headed towards their dorms, or over to the recreational ground to play soccer. Zero yearned to join them, but had been banned temporarily by Mr. Soper because she had tackled Burt after Mr. Soper had clearly announced that tackling was for rugby, not soccer, and if anyone-he had looked Zero and Burt squarely in the eye while he said this- broke this rule or performed any other act of violence during the game, they would not be allowed to play afternoon sports for a week. Yet Burt sought revenge for previous disagreements, and loudly told Zero she would be able to score no goals with her duck feet. Zero cringed as she remembered throwing herself at him and causing him to trip over Hector's leg, which had been poised to kick the ball to Little Fred. This had been unanticipated by both parties, so Zero fell a little TOO far forward, causing their lips to meet. Zero immediately reeled back with disgust, wiping her mouth as if Burt carried a deadly contagion. Burt then shoved her off him and asked what was wrong with her; did she WANT him to hate her even more? Even worse was the fact that Bertha and Van had witnessed the entire thing, and both girls loved gossip. And who better to tell this juicy info to than Vin? Van of course, was utterly peeved that Zero had 'made moves on her boyfriend' and declared that she'd 'get her for this'. Zero had tried to reason with her, but Van seemed unbreakably certain that Zero had had more ulterior motives than to just tackle him. By dinnertime, it was as if she and Burt were engaged. Vin was constantly glancing between his food, Burt and Zero, as if he was searching for proof, but whenever Burt or herself looked up, he'd look away. Zero, who'd been in a foul mood because of the rumours and Mr. Soper's lecture, eventually got up and moved away from him, Trixie and Newton's eyes trailing curiously behind her.

The next day, nobody even talked about it anymore, as the 107, 934,084 lines that Macbeth had set- 'I must not talk or gossip in Miss Macbeth's class' were enough to discourage any further discussion.

Zero looked away from Burt, who had wormed his way out of punishment by saying that she had misheard him and had said that HE had duck feet, not her.

"Still into him, huh?" Vin teased. Vin had luckily been able to turn the kiss into a joke, knowing it had been purely accidental, unlike Van whose face turned purple every time Zero dared a glance. Great, now this fight gave her even more ammunition.

"Are you kidding? I'd rather kiss a coat-rack." Zero snapped elbowing him in the ribs roughly.

"It figures. Owww, learn to take a joke, geez!" Vin hunched over, rubbing his chest.

"So, do you want cheese, meat lovers, Hawaiian, or what?" he asked, changing the subject.

"The works just make sure they don't forget the anchovies." Zero replied, relaxing now that conversation was in a safer zone. Or so she thought.

"You actually eat anchovies? That's disgusting! Should we get garlic bread?" Vin said, gagging.

"Sure, but I don't really… want any. If you don't like stuff, pick it off." Zero faltered. He'd nearly got her that time.

"Whatever. You don't know what you're missing out on. They practically slather on all the butter, and the garlic's hardly noticeable." Vin replied.

"Yeah yeah, basically, it's a sure way to up your cholesterol absorption. And anchovies don't do anything that I know of." Zero shot back.

"Except stink and make you puke. And what the heck is cholesterol?" Vin answered smugly.

"Fine, I admit defeat. I've got no idea." Zero shrunk her shoulders and feigned disappointment and shame.

"I sure hope Ben doesn't notice our pizza, otherwise he'll it eat it all. Plus, cheese gives him really bad gas. And by bad gas I mean sewer proportions." Vin said, holding his nose to make the point.

"Oh, he won't. He's probably still digesting Newton's Tim-Tams. He ate half the packet and I only got half of Trixie's." Zero said grouchily. Chocolate was a rare treat at Pinkerton, as it wasn't a healthy food. When Newton had been sent a packet of Tim-Tams, the whole school seemed to ogle it until he finally shared, which he immediately regretted, because Ben polished off almost all of them.

"Ha ha, he'll probably get huge pimples. Serves him right for being such a pig." Vin smirked.

"Still, one measly half of a chocolate biscuit is unacceptable. Action must be taken, preferably undies on coat rack action." Zero cracked her knuckles.

"You'd probably hold a funeral if that coat rack broke, wouldn't you? It probably would, if you hung Ben the baby hippo on it." Vin snickered, smacking his lips together to make a snapping sound.

"Good point. I'll have to find something strong enough to hold him." Zero scowled. Opportunities to hang people on the coat rack had been few as of late, which was depressing.

By then, they were inside the dorm building, and the two split momentarily- Vin to order the pizza on the phones (the ones Newton used in Episode 14, Patient Zero, I think he was calling Emergency Services) Zero to get her maths book, and to polish off a bit of blood while she was alone.

"Finished." Vin said, poking his head in. "Hey, what's that?" he gestured to the suitcase on her bed.

"Oh, nothing." Zero closed it hastily and turned toward him, wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Sure it is." Vin said sarcastically.

Zero sighed. "It's from Dad. New clothes. Boring! See?" She pulled her dad's Christmas present from her closet, hoping it convinced him.

"Can I see the other stuff?" Vin walked up to the suitcase and eyed it with interest.

"Uh, no. They're a little… babyish. Heck they're worse than this thing." Zero stammered, sitting on top of it so Vin couldn't open it. She waved the t-shirt in his face.

"What don't you like pink fluffy bunnies and cute little duckies? Darn, that means you'll hate my birthday present then." He said eying the T-shirt Zero had shoved in his face. It was yellow and had a pink rabbit sewn on the front, made out of a fluffy material.

"Isn't it the most hideous thing you've ever seen in your entire life? This thing is evil! And my own father gave it to me!" Zero cried, holding it between finger and thumb like it was contaminated.

"Er, no. If it had Macbeth's face on the front of it, then you'd worry. But a bunny is pretty harmless." Vin replied.

"So, let's do this homework." Zero tossed the shirt aside and put the case in her closet. She pulled out her maths book, a pencil and a calculator, and opened it to the day's sums.

"Let me go get my stuff." Vin ran down the hall to his room.

"Trixie, Newton, are you there?" He whispered into his watch, glancing around for spectators.

"Vin, what is it? The mission doesn't start until eight." Trixie's voice cut assertively through the static.

"Zero has a suitcase in her closet, and she won't tell me what's in it. She says it's just clothes, but I don't think she's telling the whole truth. Perhaps that'd be a good place to start." Vin suggested.

"Hmm. Has she acted funny about anything else?" Trixie asked, pleased that she had a lead.

"Garlic bread. She took a while to make up her mind, and when she decided she didn't want any, she didn't sound very sure." Said Vin.

*A Few Hours Later*

"What's the square root of five million?" Zero asked, scribbling skull and crossbones in the margin of her book.

"It's- HOLY GUACAMOLE, THAT'S A LOT OF NUMBERS!' Vin gaped at his the calculator, pushing it across to Zero.

"Darn, it'll take me ages to write that." Zero's eyes spanned the seemingly never-ending digits.

"Let's finish this in the library." Vin said, glancing at his watch. 8:00 exactly.

Zero shrugged and took her things, following him.

*With Trixie and Newton*

"Guys, the coast is clear." Vin's voice came in loud and clear through Trixie's pen and Newton's nose transceiver thingamabob.

"OK, we'll commence investigation of Agent Zero's room." Trixie replied, dashing from headquarters to Zero's dorm, with Newton in her wake.

"Right. Let's start with the closet, like Vin said." Ordered Trixie, opening the door.

"Eww, gross, it stinks like chips in here." She said, holding her nose with one hand, fishing out the suitcase with the other. When she had a decent hold, she dumped it on the floor, letting Newton open the case .

"Um, Trix, you might want to see this…"

.


	6. 6: The Confrontation

Zero the Invisible Vampire

Chapter 6: The Confrontation

"What is it, Newton?" Trixie asked, poring over the various stockpiles of manga comics Zero had accumulated, and swiping away a martial arts uniform.

"Um, to be honest, it's not so much what it is; it's why Zero has it that's worth worrying about." Newton replied, struggling to comprehend just what he was seeing.

Trixie turned and saw the suitcase. It was full of… small packs of blood?

"Clothes? My butt." Trixie murmured, picking up one of them and examining it.

"Uh Trixie, you're missing the point here. Why has Zero got packs of BLOOD in her room?" Newton began to hyperventilate slightly.

"I'm not missing any point, Newton. I'm trying to figure it out, while you just have your little panic attack." Trixie said curtly, still studying the blood pack.

"W-well, she could have some kind of illness where she has to give herself daily transfusions, but she would have kept these somewhere cold, so they would be fresher if that was the case..." Newton began listing possibilities as he thought of them.

"Right, maybe she has a syringe somewhere. Ugh, that sounds, well, sick." Trixie abandoned the blood pack and began pulling open Zero's desk drawers. Newton closed the case and did the same.

"Empty, probably where she keeps her pencil case and books, Manga comics, dictionary, Japanese Phrasebook, Martial Arts magazine, nothing I didn't expect."

"Singlets, underwear," Newton chuckled, then returned to his search, "socks." Newton turned to Trixie and shook his head. No syringe, luckily.

"Huh, so that rules out that idea," Trixie sighed, "Anything else?"

"Maybe-No, you wouldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. It's not possible." Newton looked up and mouthed the word, Vampire. He couldn't say it aloud.

"Zero, a vampire? Newton, that's illogical. She couldn't be, she-" Then it dawned on Trixie, all the odd behaviours Zero had been displaying, the full coating of sunscreen, using an umbrella on a sunny day, not wanting to eat garlic bread, the hiding of the case of blood. It was ridiculous, but it fit so well she began to think it was the only possible answer.

"Newton, if what you say is true then… I don't know what I'll do." Trixie stared out into the darkened playground, the eeriness of the scene outside the window not helping her disquiet.

"There's only one thing we can do. Ask Zero what is going on. Blackmail her with what we've found out if necessary." Newton said, with a tortured look on his face. What was I.N.K coming to if it had to blackmail a fellow member for the truth?

*With Vin and Zero*

Zero gulped when she saw Vin opening the foil that coated the garlic bread. The garlic aromas made her feel like she was either going to puke or have some kind of allergic reaction. Keeping her mouth jammed shut for fear of her pizza coming back up and covering the table. The pizza was like the sushi from lunch- very weak tasting and barely filling.

Vin noticed Zero was looking a little ill.

"Are you OK?" He asked, with his mouth full, revealing partially chewed garlic bread each time he opened his mouth.

Zero nodded, but it didn't convince him.

"Geez, when did garlic bread make you act like this?"

Zero opened her mouth to reply, and just as she feared, it all came back up. Pizza, sushi and all.

"Ugh- look, don't worry, I'll get Mr. Soper, he'll know what to do." Vin tried to be the supportive friend, and not point out that she had just threw up all over her homework in front of most of Pinkerton, and it didn't look or smell good either.

Zero ran to the nearest bin and spilled the rest of her guts.

As Vin turned to dash to Mr. Soper's office, he shouted, "somebody make sure she's OK until we get back."

The students surrounded Zero not to check her welfare but to see what was going on.

"Eww, gross!"

"Disgusting."

"Look, it's got chunky bits in it! Yuck."

"She can't chuck it, can she?"

"What's going on in here? Give poor Zero some air." Mr. Soper took charge, checking Zero's forehead for fever, taking her temperature, and getting rid of Zero's soiled maths book.

"How are you feeling now?" Mr. Soper had taken her to the infirmary for the first two tasks.

"Fine. It's that garlic." Zero replied.

"Your temperature came back awfully low, and your forehead was cold to touch… I sure hope you aren't getting pneumonia again." Mr. Soper must have been imagining the state he'd found Zero in all those years ago.

"It's all good, sir. I just need another jacket on." Zero explained.

Mr. Soper thought about arguing, but decided to believe her and asked if she was well enough to leave.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to keep away from the garlic." Zero said airily, determined to just hurry up and get facing her classmates over with so she could go to bed and try to forget all the day, and that she was a vampire, at least for a little while.

When she returned to the library, the students seemed to have forgotten except for the odd comment about her vomiting technique from the likes of Burt, and the more sympathetic ones about if she was OK.

Zero ignored them and collected her pencil case, and headed back to the dorms.

"Trix, Newton! Abort the mission and get outta there if you value your lives! Zero's been sick and is heading over there right now!" Vin yammered frantically into his watch, as he stood by the door of the library.

"O-ok, we've got lots of clues, and lots of theories. We're tidying up as we speak." Trixie replied, muffled sounds could be heard in the background.

"We'll talk later." Vin said, ending the conversation as Zero came up to him with her pencil case.

*With Trixie and Newton*

"Quick, Trixie! If Zero catches us in here-" Newton closed the suitcase and replaced it into Zero's closet in record time.

Finally, the last of Zero's property was back where it belonged. Trixie resisted organizing everything so it was packed away neatly, and the two agents separated to go to their own rooms.

*The Next Day*

Zero took her usual place with the rest of I.N.K at breakfast, munching on cardboard; er I mean toast- like nothing had changed. Of course, that was since yesterday. Again, Zero was covered top to toe in sunscreen, she stowed an umbrella under the table, and she seemed to be avoiding opening her mouth widely.

"So, Zero, how's your toast?" Trixie asked, seeing if it would get any odd reaction from her friend.

"Tastes like cardboard- Oh, it's fine." Zero caught herself.

"Really, huh? What do you suppose would be better? A case of blood, perhaps?" Vin queried.

"W-what are you talking about? Where on earth would I get a case of BLOOD from?" Zero denied, wondering how on earth Vin could have figured out her secret.

"Don't lie to us, Zero. We know about the man with wings, the blood and possibly what you are doing with it." Trixie replied coldly, her green eyes piercing Zero, forcing her to confess.

"I am a vampire."


	7. 7: Macbeth Listens In

Zero the Invisible Vampire

Chapter 7: Macbeth listens in

"I understand if you guys don't want me in I.N.K or to hang out with you guys anymore." Zero stared down at what was left of her breakfast.

"Don't be ridiculous Zero. We still want you around, we'll just need a bit of time to get used to it. That's all." Trixie assured her friend.

"Yeah, so long as you don't suck our blood, I don't see any problem." Newton smiled.

Zero glanced up at Vin. Of all of her friends, his opinion scared her most of all. She wasn't sure why.

"I… I need to use the bathroom." Vin hopped off his stool and dashed for the toilets faster than you can say "Vinnie baby, it's your mummy."

Zero tried to hold back tears.

"I'll be right back." Newton followed Vin.

*Inside the boys' bathroom*

Newton swung the door open to see Vin hyperventilating into a brown paper bag.

"Vin! Zero looks like she's about to cry! And Zero NEVER cries!"

"So what? She's probably gonna kill me and destroy the body! I'm too young and handsome to die! Or be killed by a girl!" Vin curled up into a ball on the floor and rocked back and forth.

"Vin get a grip! This is Zero we're talking about ! She'd never kill you, just maybe severely injure you and hang you on the coat rack, but that's beside the point! She's probably more scared than you are. Imagine what it's like, having to drink blood and constantly worry about losing control and hurting someone! You, Vin, are acting like a scaredy cat and a jerk!" Newton snapped, shocked at how Vin was acting.

''You're right. I just… I'm scared. Scared she won't be the same as before and she'll want to do creepy vampire stuff rather than talk to me… I mean, us."

"Vin, we can't expect her to be exactly the same as before, but I'm sure she won't be completely different. She'll still be the same old Zero deep down. Just because she's a vampire now doesn't mean she's a whole different person." Newton said, hoping he was right. Thankfully he usually was. But unfortunately, he wasn't right when he thought Miss Sadie Macbeth would not install security cameras in the boys' toilets. (A\N: I know, disgusting, right?)

*Macbeth's Lair*

"Oh Vagner, children's lives are so tedious. Those idiots Vin and Newton even have to make believe the teen terror's a vampire to entertain themselves." She said as she absentmindedly dipped her fingers in Vagner's bowl, swirling them around.

"Glug, Glug." Vagner replied, blowing bubbles and rolling his eyes trying to convey to his mistress that he was not one bit interested in human affairs and could she please take her fingers out of the fishbowl so he could enjoy ripple free water? Realizing she was too busy plotting and scheming, he swam up and bit them.

"YEOWCH! VAGNER!' Macbeth levitated from her seat in front of her security screens, oblivious to the dolphin like laughter emanating from Vagner's bowl.

"That's it. I never thought I'd have to do this to my beloved pet, but you're going in the spider cave." Macbeth picked up his bowl and dumped it in the cave, dusting off her hands afterwards.

"Now where was I? Oh yes! Vin and Newton were talking about Zero in the bathroom! She dashed back to the screens to find the boys' toilet empty.

"Drat! I'll bet they were talking about the Invisible Network of Kids, and I missed it!" (They weren't.) She scowled, turning her green glassed eyes to the camera in the cafeteria.

"Ah. There those little suckers are. You think you are so clever, don't you? Well guess what, you can't beat Sadie Macbeth at her own game!" She grinned maliciously as she angled the camera in the direction of the table where I.N.K were sitting, adjusting the zoom until she could see each person clearly, and hear their every word.

"Zero, I'm really sorry. I was shocked, that's all." Vin was trying to console a distraught looking Zero, who had her head in her hands and refused to look at him.

"You ran away from me." She said, lifting her head, her face as if that were the worst thing that could ever happen.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. That was dumb." Vin picked up her hand.

"Oh, why don't you propose to her while you're at it? It's not like it'd ruin her life if you ran away from her."Macbeth sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Zero, really, I don't mind if you're a vampire. I really don't. At least, not much." Vin gripped it.

"You're forgiven. Now let go of my hand or you'll be my breakfast instead." Zero glared at him.

Vin let go and sat back quickly.

"Jokes. I'm kidding. " Zero grinned.

"Ugh you'd think that she was actually a vampire! Even TRIXIE is going along with it, and I thought she was too mature to play pretend!" Miss Macbeth narrowed her eyes at the screen, determined to figure out the cause of their strange behaviour.

The bell rang before she could find out anything more, and Macbeth realized she may just have the perfect blackmail to get Vin, Trixie, Newton and Zero to spill every bean they had on the Invisible Network of Kids.

*Back with I.N.K, outside Macbeth's classroom*

"Ugh, another day, another class with the wicked witch of Pinkerton." Vin scowled, kicking at a stone on the ground. It went without saying maths was not his favourite subject.

"And her familiar." Zero gestured at Daryl, his expression showing pure elation at the mere thought of another class with Miss Macbeth.

Speaking of the devil, their dreaded teacher had just came up to the doorway.

"All right, you little suckers. Get into line or we'll spend recess AND lunch practicing." She glared at her students as they frantically arranged themselves into two poker straight lines.

*Later On*

"And so, x equals seven because, oh Vin, I can't seem to recall why. Can you tell me why? " Miss Macbeth zipped up to Vin, who was doodling on his paper and paying absolutely no attention.

"Because it does?" Vin looked up at her with a bored expression.

"NO, BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Macbeth screamed at him so violently his hair blew with her words.

The class was momentarily relieved, or rather distracted, from their torture by a knock on the door.

Miss Macbeth rapidly adopted a benevolent façade, opening the door with a large toothy grin.

"Why hello, Mr. Soper. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you or any of the kids had seen my cellphone. I seem to have misplaced it."

"No, I don't recall seeing it. Well, I'd best go on with the class-" Macbeth began cheerily.

"Hey, hang on a minute. Miss Macbeth, I'm not claiming I'm an algebra expert- I was actually in remedial maths and had to get tutoring for a while when I was in high school-but that sum doesn't look right." Mr. Soper scrutinized the equation on the blackboard.

"That seven should be a twelve." He finished.

Zero chuckled silently.

The bell rang, launching all the students out for recess break.

"Vin, Zero, Trixie, Newton, I need to talk to you." Miss Macbeth grinned evilly.


	8. 8: Everybody Knows

Zero The Invisible Vampire

Chapter 8: Everybody Knows

"What did we do?" Vin asked, going through his every action in the past fortnight to see what he and his friends could possibly be faulted on.

"You know what you did." That single statement of Miss Macbeth's sent waves of paranoia and panic down our protagonists' spines.

"Is it because I accidentally burped in class last Thursday?" Newton asked.

"No." Macbeth murmured.

"I corrected you in History when you were talking about World War Two?" Trixie suggested.

"Not even close."

"Is it because I said you were a stupid old cow made of pure evil?" Zero questioned.

Macbeth frowned. "You never said that."

Zero smirked. "I just did."

"Grr! That just proves you deserve every bit of what you're about to get!" Macbeth forcefully grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her into her office, Vin, Trixie and Newton sprinting after them.

But it was too late. The door had been slammed shut and locked by the time Vin had reached it.

"Crap! She's locked us out!" He cried, as he tried to turn the knob, Trixie and Newton leaning breathlessly against the wall.

"Got to be… some other way in…" Trixie panted, gesturing in the direction to I.N.K Headquarters.

The trio dashed there, hoping fervently that they would indeed find another way of entry into Macbeth's seemingly impenetrable fortress of death, doom and despair. (A\N: Geez, I'm piling on the alliteration- I've already had paranoia and panic, now death doom and despair. Must be more creative.)

Sure enough, Trixie had navigated the complicated architectural diagrams to discover three more possible entries besides the door, which was obviously impossible.

"OK, we have three options. One, we discreetly enter through a window, which is definitely a little too difficult considering the situation. Two, we sneak in through her air vent, and lastly, we could go in via her infamous spider cave." Trixie listed the three possibilities as quickly as her voice could allow her.

"The window is too obvious, so we'll give it a miss, and I am NOT going in that spider cave. I say the air vent is our best bet. Macbeth won't see us coming." Newton suggested.

"I'm just going to agree, because to be honest I don't really care how we get in there. All that matters to me is we get in there before it's too late." Vin seemed eager to just get on with their impromptu mission of rescuing Zero.

*Meanwhile, with Zero and Miss Macbeth*

Macbeth practically threw Zero into the seat opposite her desk. The blinds covered the window, protecting against the sun's rays. This was fortunate for Zero, whose sunscreen was wearing off.

"So, Zero. I hear you and your little friends think you're a vampire." Macbeth said in both a cheerful and menacing tone.

"What-no, no, we're just fooling around." Zero quickly made an excuse. How did she know?

"So this was all just fooling around, was it?" Macbeth clicked her remote, and a plasma screen appeared, showing the scene between Newton and Vin earlier.

Zero was confused, thinking Macbeth had somehow fabricated some 'footage' to back up her theory, until she spotted the sinks in the background. This must have taken place after Newton followed Vin into the bathroom.

"Cameras in the boy's toilets? What kind of sick perve are you?" Zero cried, disgusted at Macbeth.

"They are only to keep an eye out for the Invisible Network of Kids. Definitely not for whatever you're thinking." Macbeth growled.

"Anyway, that's not the point. The point is I don't believe you. And I don't think you want everyone at Pinkerton to know you are a bloodsucking monster, so I suggest you tell me everything you even think you might know about the Invisible Network of Kids or I might just let it slip." Miss Macbeth grinned evilly.

"I don't know anything. Even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you." Zero declared, defending her secret identity to the end.

"Then you leave me no choice." Macbeth roughly rotated Zero's chair so it was facing the window before tossing up the blinds.

"Yowww! " Zero naturally flinched away from the light.

"It hurts, doesn't it? But tell me what I want to know and I'll make it go away."

"No…" Zero whispered hoarsely, the pain making her feel weaker and weaker.

"STOP!" Vin, Trixie and Newton practically flew out of the air vent behind her desk one by one.

"Grrr." Macbeth turned her attention to her intruders, two of whom instantly crash tackled her, forgetting Zero whose life was slowly ebbing away.

Vin darted past Macbeth, "Zero!"

"Vin?" Zero croaked, her eyes barely open.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME YOU BRATS!" Macbeth screeched in the background.

Vin turned and closed the blind, returning to Zero immediately after.

"Vin… I'm so tired. I hurt…" She rasped, reaching out to clasp Vin's hand.

"Shhh, it'll be OK." Vin tried to reassure Zero even though he wasn't sure himself.

"But I need blood… and the packs won't be enough…" Zero whimpered. Her eyelids edging closer and closer together.

"Forget the packs. Drink- drink from me." Vin desperately bared his neck, going close to her mouth so Zero would not have to overexert herself by sitting up.

The scent of Vin's blood under his skin was enough to make Zero lift her head and bite Vin quite roughly.

Vin let out a pained yell, but relaxed when he got used to the feeling of Zero's tongue and lips lapping and gulping down his blood.

Macbeth's window shattered, revealing Calix, who had felt a pang in his stomach when Zero was subjected to sunlight, an instinctive warning telling him his 'daughter ' was dying.

"Vot eez going on here?" He turned to Macbeth, who was trying to fight off Trixie and Newton, who were watching with slight horror as Zero sucked the life essence out of Vin.

Calix, seeing that if Zero drank much more of Vin he'd not have enough blood to function and that Zero's saliva would start releasing vampire venom, separated her from Vin's throat.

Vin collapsed onto the floor weakly.

"He vill be fine. Just let him sleep." Calix said aloud to no one in particular.

"As vith her." He turned to Zero, who was already snoozing in the chair.

Calix turned to Macbeth and her pint sized assailants, fighting the urge to chuckle.

"Zo, vot did you do to get the kiddies to attack you?" He asked Macbeth, amused.

"She tried to kill Zero!" Newton cried, as Macbeth finally managed to get free from him. Trixie gave up, letting Macbeth go.

"He's lying! Don't hurt me, please, Mr. Vampire, I can explain…" Macbeth faltered.

"Ve shall zee who eez lying." Calix advanced towards Macbeth.

Throughout Pinkerton, her screams could be heard:

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, ZERO!"

*Two Weeks Later*

"And now Zero is going to give her speech about the assignment."

Zero walked up to the middle of the room, gulping.

Trixie whispered into her pen, "Zero, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I have to come clean before Macbeth does." Zero replied, disguising her answer as clearing her throat.

"I am comparing myself from today to a bit over two weeks ago."

"And how exactly are you different from two weeks ago?" Mr. Soper raised an eyebrow.

Zero wordlessly unzipped her jacket and revealed the scar of Calix's bite.

"OK, so you have a scar… when did that happen? It looks like it was painful." Mr. Soper wasn't the only one in the class to be stunned.

"More like a mark for a whole new lifestyle. I have to be honest with you guys- This is a bite mark. A vampire bite mark." Zero gulped.

"Zero, you're kidding right?" Mr. Soper looked skeptically at her.

"She's not kidding. Look." Vin stood up and revealed his own bite.

The other kids gasped and stared wide eyed at Zero. Poor Mr. Soper looked like he might faint.

"Yeah right! Prove it. I dare you to like, turn into a bat." Van sneered at her rival, eyes full of contempt.

Zero smirked and in a flash, she sprouted wings.

That did it for Mr. Soper, who rubbed his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Van was so surprised she forgot to tell Zero she had only grown wings, not turned into a bat as she had originally asked.

The other students viewed Zero's display as something like a magic act, and stood up and clapped.

It was Zero's turn to be shocked as she saw all the classmates who she had previously thought despised her applauding something she did.

Up in the tree overlooking the room, a dark figure with scarlet eyes stood smiling.

THE END


End file.
